PvP
PvP, or Player Versus Player, is where you to fight other players in a variety of Modes for Experience and GP Rewards. Some Missions involve fighting in PvP and completing certain objectives. PvP Modes There are 4 types of PvP. Versus Match Versus match can be set to survival, where all players in the match fight against each other, or team, where up to 3 players on a team fight the other players on the opposing team. Tag Match Players choose two characters (can be the same) to fight with. Pressing the C button during the match will swap out the active character with the reserve character. Each selected character has a single life and once dead cannot be swapped to. Other players cannot see which charecters you are using until the match begins. Tag Matches do not count as PvP for Missions. Honor Guard All players have nearly identical stats and are split into teams. When the match starts, a Warlord is selected for each team, who has boosted stats and 2 lives. The goal is to kill the opposing team's Warlord. The other players have infinite lives, but respawn on a countdown. An Honour Guard match cannot be started with less than 4 players in the room. Smashing Depending on the holiday (Halloween for example) or occasion (NAGC's anniversary), the object that must be smashed will be different, but the objective is the same. In Teams, fight to "smash" the opposing team's object before they smash your team's. All players have unlimited lives, but they revive after a countdown if they are killed. Item Mode Item Mode can be set on any PvP Mode. Items that give special bonuses to the player drop randomly throughout the match. Up to 3 Items at a time can be saved for use when they are needed most. If a player dies while holding items, the items are dropped where they died. Items Include: :Restore Spiritual Energy Item (Blue Orb) ::Restores all of a teams MP bars to Full. :Restore Health Item (Red Orb) ::Restores all of a teams HP bars to Full :Haste Item (Green Wavy Lines) ::All of The Enemy team's actions are slowed, while your team remains at normal speed. :Angel Wings Item (Wings) ::The player can jump higher than normal, does not affect double jump. :Invincible Item (Star) ::Player Is Invincible for a short Period. :Transparent Item (Eye) ::Player is Invisible to the enemy team for a Short Period. :Reflect Item (Shield) ::Reflect Projectiles back on the same trajectory Stages The Stage, or Map, that you fight on is based on one of the dungeons you encounter in dungeon mode, however there are 3 special dungeons that are made exclusivly for PvP. Dungeon Stages * Trial Forest * Wall of Serdin * Kerrie Beach * Orc Temple * Elven Forest * Gorge of Oath * Marsh of Oblivion * Forsaken Barrow * Forgotten City * Temple of Fire * Hell Bridge Special Stages * Air Ship * Shooting Gallery * Christmas Babel Some Basic Knowledge Mage > Melee > Archers > Mage To Grab : Run in front of someone and then keep pressing the arrows that point >> or << in front of them then press z. Tactics Elesis - Try and shadow step if you can to get close. Use the jump attack and when an enemy is using a skill, use Mega Slash to get out of it. Chain Mega Slash with Sword Fire. Use Critical X if you are underneath them. Spearman - Use jump attack, then grab when you land. Using the dash attack can clear some space for you. Grab, then use Force Strike to delay them, then grab again. Use Fire Lance at a far and safe distance, or right after an enemy is finishing a 3rd skill. Sword Master - Use ump attack, and jump attack, then grab when you land. Do the normal combo, then at the middle press up where you send your enemy up into the air, and then use either Power Break, or use it for delay while you prepare to use Blade Beam. Savior- Same as Spearman, jump attack and then grab when you land. Chain Round Crash together, or with Fated Circle. If you can, shadow step. If facing the wrong way while using Fated Circle, try and turn around and immediately grab your enemy. Try and use Chaos Savior when your enemy is cornered. When your enemy is getting up after getting knocked down, jump and press down and z to knock them down again. Lire - Fire arrows from a distance and use Metal Shot in chain combos when they get close. Always try and fight on higher ground. Try and vary the angle of your shot. Do a critical attack following your combo for extra damage. When they get too close stomp on them by double-jumping and pressing z over and over again or until they get smart and jump attack you. Jump and fire arrows repeatedly to otto. Crossbowman - Keep firing your arrows, then roll the other way and do a critical attack to knock them down. Do not send too many arrows in Elesis' direction, any job, or it could activate her Berserk ability, which sends you into the air and back down, hurting you. Jump into the air then fire arrows to your left and right then land next to your enemy and grab them. When you're above your enemy, send arrows down at them by jumping and holding the down arrow key while pressing z. Chain Dance Tempest with Fan Shot. However, using Dance Tempest will activate Elesis' Berserk. Also, try not to use Harpy Hunt Shot too often, as it is hard to aim. Arch Ranger - Same as the archer, fire from a distance and change your angles. When they get too close, use your bow to knock them into the air and grab them, then run away. When they are getting up after a knockdown, jump up and shoot two arrows down, then grab them. Chain Hyper Shot three times, then grab. Use White Wind to attack or run away. Use Chakra when they get spawn to kill them. Jump high into the air and spam z to use a mini otto. Nova - Fight from a distance or go face to face. When you are going face to face, slide or stomp them or jump up into the air and fire 2 arrows down and grab them. When you are at a distance, fire arrows and change angles like 1st and 3rd jobs. Chain Charged Shot together. When using it and the enemy doesn't get knocked down, immediately grab. Use Blood Rain to make the arrows stun them, and then grab them. When they get too close, use Shadow Attack by shooting a couple arrows, and then pressing down, or use the Somersault Kick during a combo to launch them in the air and run away. If you use Burst Shot, try and aim it at them, but it does the most damage with the last shot. Arme - Use Stone Curse when you are being chased, and grab while dashing. Teleport and press up and down for more invincibility time. Use Lightning Bolt if they are far away and to kill fatal enemies. Use Meteor only after they have used their 3rd skill or when they are respawning. Use Reverse Gravity when they are under you. When you have extra MP, Magic Shield. Try and recover MP in safe spots like the top of the map or at the edge. Grab, then after you're done grabbing and the moment the enemy gets up use Magic Shield to delay them and grab again. Also, you can use Lightning Bolt, then Stone Curse or grab. Alchemist - Try and grab, then after they get up immediately use Cure to delay them and grab again. Use Killer Cloud and Heal or throw bombs at them to delay them. Use Make Item when you are in 3v3. Use Bomb Drop when running away. When they are getting up and have no MP, grab them. You can try and bomb juggle by throwing bombs at them at a steady and constant pace. Warlock - Keep on using jump attacks, and grab when you land. Use Tornado to trap the opponent for a grab. Use Fire Ring only if you have less than half your HP left, and doesn't work if in fatal. Use Blizzard at the highest platform. Try and chain 3 tornados together then grab. When fighting a Lire, use Sylph's Mirror and wait until the Lire gets smart and comes to you and you use Blizzard. It is harder to block xbow arrows. Use Undine, the ice shards, when the opponent is far away. Battle Mage - Lass - Use his jump attack and his shuriken throw. Grab them, then use Impact Slash immediately for delay, then grab again. When you and your opponent are right next to an edge, grab them, then immediately grab them again when they're about to fall for a double grab. Use Fatal Fury Tempest when they have full HP to try and bring them to fatal. Use Final Strike Chaser after a grab if they have no MP left. Chain Fatal Fury Tempest with Impact Slash to either kill the opponent quickly, or to allow a chance for you to escape. Assassin - Use his jump attack. Chain Frenzy Sword together or with Splash Explosion. Use Deadly Sharp only when you think they are out of MP, and can strike more than one opponent at once depending on how close they are together. Dark Assassin - If possible, try to air otto, but not in tournaments, as that will disqualify you from it. You can also chain Invisibility with Hyper Sonic Step for some additional damage. Don't use Unlimited Blade, as the opponent can easily get away and prepare themselves to attack you. Evan Striper - Ryan - Jump spam, and use the Wolf Transformation, trapping the opponent with its combo. You can also start Ryan's basic combo without actually having to hit anyone, so you could start the combo from a distance. Sentinel - Trap the opponent in the Sentinel's normal combo, or use his jump attack then grab. Chain Back Spin Slash or combine it with Soul Effect. Use the Nephilim transformation when fighting Lire or use it to run away. Viken - Many "cheap tactics" are easy with viken, sweeping air attacks, juggling with 1bar, otto, and ledge skilling are all very simple and effective Xenocider - Ronan - Use Ragna Bolt, then grab. You can use Holy Bless if you have spare MP. If you can aim it, use Blast Bomb. If up close or farther away, use Lunatic Force. Also, use Kanavan Strike if you think the opponent does not have MP. Dragon Knight - Spam jump down attack. Try to use Infinite Sword when you are running away, or chain Infinite Sword with Spell the Rune and then grab. Chain Sword Tempest with Infinite Sword. Grab the opponent, then use Holy Inferno for delay then grab again. You can also use Arc Breath (the Dragon). Aegis Knight - Use your shield when you are fighting Lire and Arme to block their attacks. Chain 1st or 2nd grade Spell Sword skills together. When using the 2nd grade Spell Sword skill, try and jump up and air grab right after. When you have full MP and are not attacking, use Rune Flare, grab them, then use Psychic Force for delay, then grab again. Abyss Knight - Chain 1st grade Spell Sword skills together or with any other skill. Do not use unless you can aim it correctly. Use the 1st or 2nd grade White Magic skill, then jump and air grab. If you use Heaven's Guardian (grade 3 White Magic skill) and the opponent does not die, try and grab them. Try to always have a force gather up, using Dust Chip to create a safe spot for you to stand on. Don't do a regular aerial attack; instead do the down aerial attack, which could be used more than once in larger stages, and also knocks the opponent down. Chain your normal combo with your bar skills as well. Amy - She can dash, she can air dash, she can double dash, she can double jump and she can even triple jump. Chain Shy Shy Punch, then grab immediately without letting them fall down, or chain Shy Shy Punch with Ditzy Rush. You can use Loving You to revive allies if you are fast enough, and you can also heal your allies' MP, not affecting you, by taunting while in Dancing Mode. Muse - She can use melee and ranged attacks like Lire and Elesis, but when she changes into Performance mode, cannot block arrows, but she can trap her opponents in unblockable arrows (with the exception of the Aegis Knight, who can use his block). When you are using notes and they are getting close press up and send them flying, which can be useful in gorge. You cannot change modes when you are getting attacked. Chain 1st skills and your normal combo with other skills. You can control where your piano lands only in the direction you're facing, and can also direct it on top of the Muse. Use the 3rd skill Fighting Mode as it is more likely to hit. Siren - Sistina - Jin - Grappler - Asura - Sieghart - Category:Modes Category:PvP